


How do u write a chatfic

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Carmelldansen is used a lot, Chatlogs, Crack, Explicit Language, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Here's a tfa chatfic i guess. Nothing happens its just chaos and bullying sentinel. Might be ooc.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	How do u write a chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> if ao3 cuts it out jazzs nickname is supposed to be music notes emoji

**- > Sentinel has joined **

Ninjabot: :) 

bees: OH NKO 

Real Cyborg Hours: oh no 

Arthead: oh no :( 

Optimus: :| 

Sentinel: Jeez are you guys always this mean to people who join 

bees: NO HES SMILJNH 

Sentinel: ??? 

Optimus: Prowl sent a smiling emotion.

Optimus: Emoticon*.

Sentinel: Those are good aren't they??? None of you make sense 

Ninjabot: (o‿∩) 

bees: hes evbolving 

Arthead: he literally did that emoji last week 

bees: fuck 

Real Cyborg Hours: bumblebee fucking dies 

Optimus: Don't worry Sentinel he's not actually dead. 

**- > JETTWINS has joined **

Ninjabot: （・∀・）

Arthead: twins?? 

JETTWINS: YES 

JETTWINS: ONE PHONE 

bees: kinh 

Sentinel: I can't believe one of your team can't even type comprehensibly :/ 

bees: fucnb you sentrjurl 

bees: fuck yotfd senyiemrl 

bees: fycjdb you sentirl 

bees: fucnd you sentiwl 

bees: fucmhdbf you senyyel 

bees: FUCK 

Arthead: its okay take your time 

Real Cyborg Hours: he's saying fuck you 

Sentinel: thanks.

**Ninjabot changed Sentinel to shut up**

shut up: THANKS. 

SonictheHedgehog: Atleastitisntanextremelybadnicknamethatmakesyoufeelembarrased.

JETTWINS: BLURR 

SonictheHedgehog: Whyareyoutwosharingonephonedoesn'tthatgetconfusing? 

shut up: he's here already??

shut up: He sent that in two seconds huh 

Optimus: Yes. 

Real Cyborg Hours: Oh yeah bumblebee invited him a few weeks ago lmao 

shut up: this server has been up for weeks?!?!?!? 

Optimus: Yes. 

shut up: you didn't invite me first?!?!?!

Ninjabot: (¬v¬)ﾉ

bees: get fufked 

Optimus: He means that the server wasn't ready yet. 

JETTWINS: MUSIC BOT 

JETTWINS: YES 

JETTWINS: -P CARAMELLDANSEN 

Real Cyborg Hours: finally someone with taste 

shut up: what the hell is that 

JETTWINS: CLOWN 

shut up: did you. Did you just. 

SonictheHedgehog: CaramelldansenisactuallyanimportantpartofEarth'scultureSentinelPrime,I'mshockedyouhaven'tlearnedofit. 

bees: Bulkgrad listenb to this when he paintfs 

Real Cyborg Hours: REALLY??? 

bees: YA 

🎶: JZFYFOXGJJFIXGOCHGXJXFUUXX 

JETTWINS: JAZZ 

shut up: JAZZ?

🎶: ive been watching the entire time 

JETTWINS: :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JETTWINS: YOURE HERE 

🎶: Yeah!!!!!!!! 

shut up: is there anyone else here I don't know about 

Optimus: Ratchet is here. 

Arthead: he cant really type in things like this well so he doesn't really talk 

Real Cyborg Hours: I tried to teach him once and he looked SO confused it was unreal 

Real Cyborg Hours: FHKIGDFHIXHJX

Jettwins: DKHJXJCIGXUXGJGXUXJGCHKCKHJGCXJGXUFUXFXUFJCGHKCHKGCJGJCXJXJFXFXHFXHHXXXJGXJGCJCJCCXJXGJXJXHFXXHFHXXFHXFHXIGCGCI 

shut up: what is wrong with you 

🎶: sentinel doesn't know what keysmashing is. This changes everything 

bees: DT8ITFTFUFDUDUFDUFXUICYYIGCUFXYXRYSR#%-8$&$&7#%--##-#%&$+%-((%-7$%6#%$#6%#7+&$(-%(&'+""-*-$#67%#&$8-%88%77%#-%$7%&8&8755$87#57#%"%78"&('&+&"*%+%°°€

shut up: Is he dying Optimus 

Optimus: No he's just keysmashing. 

bees: NO DONT TRLL HIM 

shut up: ?????????????

Optimus: It's another way to express humor. :D 

bees: NOOOOOOOOOIIIOOIII

shut up: that sounds annoying

**- > Ninjabot changed shut up to rude dumbass**

rude dumbass: oh primus 

🎶: YFGZXHXHCKHCHCKJJXHZFKHCHVKJGCX 

rude dumbass: WHY 

Ninjabot: (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

rude dumbass: PROWL

Real Cyborg Hours: he's innocent. Just look at that emoticon. 

JETTWINS: NICKNAME PLS 

**- > Ninjabot changed JETTWINS to JETDANSEN**  
  
JETDANSEN: YES 

JETDANSEN: THANK YOU 

Ninjabot: （⌒▽⌒）

🎶: aw, youre a softie

Ninjabot: //ಠ_ಠ//

bees: these bitches gay! Good for them! Good for thsm 

Real Cyborg Hours: @ **Arthead**

Real Cyborg Hours: are you painting rn 

Arthead: yeah i am :D 

Real Cyborg Hours: NICE 

bees: NICEE 

Optimus: What are you painting? 

Arthead: its a secret ;] 

Optimus: :0 

Ninjabot: ⊙v⊙

rude dumbass: ????¿??????¿???¿?

rude dumbass: that sounds like an organic thing :/

bees: fuvjfbd loseer 

bees: dynmp of ass 

bees: you dont evsbb listeb to carammelldanmsen 

bees: thagz how 

bees: yeah 

Do.cbot: Yo.re all we.ird 

SonictheHedgehog: That'sthethirdmessagehe'seversent.Wow.

bees: HE SPOKE 

Optimus: Wow. 

🎶: A new record for the old guy YFFJGXGXJ 

JETDANSEN: SPOKE 

JETDANSEN: N 

Real Cyborg Hours: 5 less periods in a 3 word sentence than last time 

Arthead: my hands are so much bigger than his how does that even happen 

**Ninjabot changed rude dumbass to whore**

whore: WHY 


End file.
